West Coast
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: "We have to get going if we want to gank this demon." She heard Dean call from the library. She was in her room, looking over the dress that she was not looking forward to wearing. She groaned as she slipped on the black dress. At least she was the one to pick out her dress. Some of the choices that the boys - ahem, Dean Winchester - had picked out just horrified her. TFW Imagine.
1. West Coast

_**Word Count:** 1459 words_

_**Summary:** Imagine refusing to wear a dress to a formal event and when Team Free Will sees you in the dress they are amazed by how stunning you look_

_**Warnings:** None_

_**AN:** This one had been in my drafts for a while and I just wanted to post it before I forgot - what with all the other stuff I have to get done concerning my writing._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural_

* * *

**West Coast**

"We have to get going if we want to gank this demon." She heard Dean call from the library. She was in her room, looking over the dress that she was not looking forward to wearing. She groaned as she slipped on the black dress. At least she was the one to pick out her dress. Some of the choices that the boys - ahem, Dean Winchester - had picked out just horrified her.

She really hated having to dress up for things - that's why she always opted to going to the library to do research instead of questioning people. But it wasn't going to fly with the boys tonight. Somehow they had scored invitations to an art gala and they all had to go. Dean said that she had to attend in case she needed to _convince_ the the demon they were hunting, to get him alone so that they could gank him. Dean's words, not hers.

_"I am not going."_

_"Yeah, you are, apple-pie." Dean argued as he browsed through the racks, looking for a dress for her to try on. Cas and Sam were doing the same thing, looking for a dress for her to wear to this stupid gala._

_"I don't doing black tie events, pretty boy." She objected bluntly._

_"Too bad." He pulled out one that could be described as provocative - to say the least. She gave him a pointed look before shaking her head in disapproval._

_"It may be a good experience for us all." Castiel had interjected. "It's a good opportunity to learn about how higher class humans interact with other humans in their social class." He was looking at something that she couldn't see._

_"See? It'll be a good learning experience." Dean agreed, although she knew he didn't take Cas's explanation as seriously as the angel did. She looked away from the older Winchester to look through another rack of dresses._

_She heard Dean laughing and turned around to find Cas trying to put a glittery dress on over his trenchcoat. He gave them a questioning look and she couldn't help but giggle before walking over and saving him from his sequined prison. She pulled the dress over his head and put it back on the hanger. She kissed him on the cheek - not noticing the look Dean gave her as she did - before placing the rather suggestive piece of clothing back on the rack._

Needless to say, she didn't win that argument.

She slipped her black heels onto her feet and finished getting ready for the night. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and shook her head. How the hell was she supposed to walk in these heels, or pull off this dress, or even make sure that her curled hair stayed out of her face. Speaking of hair in her face, her styled locks were obscuring her view. She quickly flipped the curls over her shoulders and took a deep breath before walking to the library, focusing on not tripping over her heels.

Dean heard a pair of heels clicking down the hallway, signaling that she was finally ready to get going. He stood up from his chair and readjusted his bow-tie, trying to look down at it until he was satisfied. But he couldn't get it just so. He heard her heels come closer. Next thing he knew, her fingers were batting his hands away and fixing the offending piece of clothing for him.

"There you go, pretty boy." She announce as she stepped away from him, content with her handiwork. Dean looked up and quickly sucking in a breath, stunned into silence. She was smirking up at him - probably wondering how he even managed to leave the bunker without her - and she looked undoubtably breathtaking.

"What?" She asked, smirk escaping her face and lowering her head. She started to fidget with the bracelet on her wrist. Dean gave her a once over. The black dress she was wearing was so much better than anything he could have ever picked out for her. He had to fight the urge to reach out to her and run his fingers over the dark fabric.

"You look-" His voice cracked slightly. Her head shot up, she hair bouncing up as she did. Her cheeks were dusted in red. He cleared his throat and started over again. "You look amaz-"

"So," Dean was interrupted by his brother walking into the room. "Ready to go?" The younger Winchester asked. He looked at the two and smiled widely at her. "Looking good, short stuff."

She gave him a crooked grin and walked up to him. "Do none of you Winchesters know how to tie up a bowtie?" She reached up - she still had to reach, even in those heels over hers and Dean secretly thought it was cute - and straightened out the piece for Sam. Sam looked over her head with ease and gave Dean a questioning look. The older Winchester just shrugged and continued to watch her work her magic.

Cas soon appeared and looked at the three. He was dressed in a similar fashion as the brothers were, even down to the crooked bow-tie. She sighed before going over and fixing it for him. "I swear to everything holy, you three wouldn't even be able to make it out of this place without me." Cas gave her an odd look - which she ignored - as she quickly touched his clothing, shaking her head and smiling a small smile.

When she was done, she grabbed her clutch bag and started for the garage. The three watched as she passed them to the door, amazed by how stunning she looked in something so simple.

"You guys coming?" She asked, turning around. When she noticed the three staring at her, she blushed again. "What?" She asked for the second time that night.

Dean and Sam were going to say something but Cas did before they could. "Dean and Sam - especially Dean - think that you look attractive in the dress that you had bought for this occasion. The thoughts in Dean's head seem to revolve around how-"

"That's enough, Cas." Dean felt his face turn red as Sam chuckled under his breath, turning slightly to his older brother. She looked at Dean and her own blush had started to grow deeper as well. They caught each other's eyes for a moment before she broke it. She looked down at her shoes, at the wooden floor, at anything other than the three nicely dressed men in front of her.

Castiel looked her in the eyes as he continued, "And I agree. You do look rather nice in your outfit and you will definitely get 'up close and personal' with that demon without a problem from anybody."

"Thanks, Cas." She looked up at him and smiled before turning around and heading for the Impala in the garage. The three quickly followed her out to the car. Dean sat in the driver's seat, Sam in the passenger's. Cas was behind the younger brother and she was sitting behind the older one. She looked out the window during the ride to the event, oblivious to the glances that Dean would try to subtly give through the rearview mirror.

Sam and Cas, however, noticed. Both men noticed how the atmosphere had changed in the Bunker during the last couple weeks. Between the accidental touching and the stolen glances at each other when they thought no one was looking, it seemed like she and Dean were tiptoeing around something that could either make or break the group. And both boys were hoping that it would be the former option.

* * *

_**AN:** I might be doing a second part to this one where they actually do the job at the gala if anyone is interested. If so, just message me! Thanks to everyone who has read, commented on, favorited, or followed my stories, It really means a lot to me that you do that! It keeps me going in a sense! Comments, Questions, Concerns? Just drop me an ask via my blog or either a review or a PM on fanfiction!_

_Remember to Smile :)_

_~Becca_


	2. Bel Air

_**Words:** 2000 words (five pages long)_

_**Warnings:** None that I can think of_

_**Summary:** Second part to 'Imagine refusing to wear a dress to a formal event and when Team Free Will sees you in the dress they are amazed by how stunning you look'_

_**AN:** Second part to West Coast. Thank you all for your support with all my other stories :) I feel truly blessed. The song for the dancing sequence at the end is 'Bel Air' by Lana del Rey. I am without a doubt in love with her music and this song in particular._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural_

* * *

**Bel Air**

The three arrived at the estate where the gala was being held and Dean made sure to stay as far away from any valets as possible. Nobody was allowed to drive Baby but Dean. Once they found a place to park the Impala, all four got out. Sam and Cas shared a look after they watched Dean help her out of the car, his hand lingering on her arm. As soon as her back was turned to the boys, Sam nudged his older brother and raised his eyebrows a bit, motioning towards the woman in front of them.

"Do you wish to have sexual intercourse with her, Dean?" Cas asked curiously, tilting his head to the side as he looked at her. Dean's face heated up considerably and silently prayed that she was out of earshot.

"Jesus Christ, Cas, not so loud."

"But you're not denying it." Sam pointed out, smirking knowingly at his brother..

"Shut up." Dean said as he walked to catch up with her. He offered her his arm like a gentleman and she took it, slipping her hand through the crook of his elbow. She smiled up at him and Dean couldn't help but smile back. He wondered if she knew that her eyes lighted up when she smiled.

They gave their invitations to the doorman and walked into the estate. She marveled at the beauty inside. The walls were decorated with various paintings and bookshelves full of classic literature. She wouldn't mind living in a place like this - that was for sure.

They soon found the demon, a supposed curator of sorts. He looked to be in his early thirties - which surprised her completely. She was expecting him to be a lot older, but his age might make it easier for her to get him alone so Dean could gank him - or she could do it, too, if need be.

She left Dean, Sam, and Cas and strode over to the man, making sure to sway her hips slightly and get into the character of a woman who would do anything - absolutely anything - to get her hands on a painting to perfect her collection of World War II portraits - which was utter bullshit, but she needed to get close to this guy.

Sure enough, the man walked the short distance to where she was.

The two stood next to each other, observing one of the paintings on a white wall, before he spoke up. "What is such an exquisite young woman like yourself doing here all alone?" He smiled a rather charming smile as he spoke.

"Just enjoying the art." She said simply, returning with a charming smile of her own.

"That can't be the only reason." He prompted.

"I'll let you in on a little secret." She announced, moving closer to the man. "I'm hoping to get my hands on a rather unique portrait from the second World War."

"And how would you go about getting it?"

"I would do absolutely anything." She smiled flirtatiously and looked at the man - well, demon - through her thick eyelashes.

"Anything?" His voice became a little rougher as he stared down at her.

"Anything." She confirmed, her voice dropping an octave and her expression turning to something that was hopefully desperate, but not too needy.

It seemed to do the trick. "I think I saw one upstairs." He took her by the hand and led her through the dancing couples to the staircase that wound up to some of the private rooms. She looked over her shoulder and spotted Dean staring at her in something that looked like wonder. She rose an eyebrow at him and Sam, who was nearby, nudged him. The older Winchester came out of his trance, but still watched carefully as she ascended the steps with their demon, heading to God only knows where.

The man opened a door to one of the rooms and scanned the walls. "It's not in here." He announced. He shut the door and opened the next one. "Not here, either." He closed it.

Open. "No." Close.

And open. "Nope." And close.

"Not- Oh my. I am so sorry, ma'am." He had opened the door to a couple getting frisky on a loveseat in front of multiple portraits of Napoleon Bonaparte. She had seen some pretty odd stuff, but that probably made the top three - right up there with the whole Christmas in July experience and watching the brothers sit down and have a tea party with a victim's four year old daughter while on a case.

He opened one more door at the end of the hallway and commented, "Aha!" before taking her by the hand again and leading her to a small sofa. She sat down and he strolled around the room, looking for the portrait that had gotten her up here.

"Here it is!" He turned around and pointed to his prized portrait. "Your World War Two portrait."

"That's a painting of Paul Revere." She deadpanned, looking him straight in the eyes. "From the Revolutionary War." It was true. It was a colored painting of Paul Revere riding on his horse through a small town, assumedly shouting his famous line towards the townspeople, 'The British are coming! The British are coming!'

He walked up her and placed his sweaty hands on her bare shoulders. "Who else would know the difference?" He was leaning in towards her face, his eyes targeting onto her pink lips.

She tried to look anywhere but at him and her eyes purchased on a pair of black shoes shuffling around from the other side of the door. She saw the door knob turn and heard the wooden door open. She could not have been happier to see Dean slink into the room.

"My boyfriend might." The last thing that the demon saw before Dean started to recite the exorcism was her thinly veiled smirk. He let go of her and stumbled backwards into the loveseat, his eyes black and his mouth opened in the shape of a silent scream.

When the older brother finished the exorcism, the demon left the man's body in a cloud of black smoke and the body slumped against the cushions. She checked to make sure his pulse was still there. Satisfied with the heart rate, she walked over to Dean and slapped his outstretched hand. She didn't even have to reach that far with her heels!

"Boyfriend?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows playfully at her.

"It was clever at the time." She shrugged her shoulders, smirking up at him as he passed him on her way out the door and down the hallway.

"Uh-huh." He commented as he followed her down the staircase to the rest of the party. As soon as her heel hit the marble floor, she was swooped away by a group of dancing couples.

Dean searched the floor and started to make his way over to her bewildered dancing form when he found her. She was in the arms of an unknown man, who - at the moment - was being quite handsy, grabbing fistfuls of her black dress as he spun her around. He noticed that everytime she put distance between the two, the man would close the gap again. Dean shoved other dancing couples as he walked over to the two.

"May I cut in?" The Winchester announced from behind the man. She smiled and agreed, hastily letting go of her previous dance partner and trading him for Dean.

"Why do all the pretty ones have boyfriends?" Dean heard the man mumble to himself as he walked away. He smirked as he pulled her closer. They began dancing to the skillful piano and the accompanying singer's smooth voice.

"Everyone seems to think we're together." So she must have heard the man, too.

"I don't know why." Dean joked. "We're not dancing like a couple would."

"Oh, really?" She smiled up at him, one of her arched eyebrows raised. "Fine, if we were actually together, what would be different?"

"Well, first I would do this." He wrapped his arm tighter around her than before. "And this." He lowered his hand to a place lower on her back.

"Is that all?" She asked, her expression never wavering.

"Then I would do this." He pulled her towards him quickly, their chests touching. Her eyes widened slightly at his boldness and he himself was wondering where that had come from.

She regained her composure. "And then what?" She asked, slightly breathless from their proximity.

Dean looked at their hands chastly clasped together. She followed his gaze. "And then this." He manipulated their hands until their fingers were interlacing. He then brought their hands closer to their sides.

"And then-" He started.

She interrupted him, "-I would do this." She tilted her head until their foreheads were barely touching. Their breathing mixed and mingled lake people at a bar on Single's Night.

Dean decided he was going to go for it. He tipped his head the rest of the way and kissed her. He would be lying if he said that he expected her to kiss him back. So anyone would understand that he almost froze in surprise when she kissed him back almost instantaneously. He had to remember that he couldn't stop dancing, which was hard to maintain when something that he had been waiting for - maybe even dreaming about - for the past several months was finally happening to him.

"What was that?" She asked when they broke away, too soon in Dean's opinion.

"The next thing I would do if we were together." He said simply, smiling down at her.

"Anything else?"

"That's all I had thought through, actually." He conceded, making her smile up at him before resting her head on his shoulder as the two danced in circles around the other couples.

"Do you really wish to have 'sexual intercourse' with me?" She asked cheekily, her breath on his neck.

"Shut up."

"Because I wouldn't be against it, just so you know." She looked up at him and smiled. He returned her smile before leaning down and kissing her another time. Neither of them noticed Sam nor Cas bumping fists as they watched the frutation of what had been weeks of hard work and strenuous planning to push those two together.

* * *

_**AN:** And this one if finally done! I've gotten a lot more requests and I have some other imagine stories of my own that are partially finished. I just want everyone to know that I'm not sure how long it will take me to get all of it done, since school will be starting up again - for me at least. And with all the advanced classes I'm taking, I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write and update as frequently as I have this summer, but I do plan on finishing up everything. Thanks to everyone who has read, commented on, favorited, or followed my stories, It really means a lot to me that you do that! It keeps me going in a sense! Comments, Questions, Concerns? Just drop me an ask via my blog or either a review or a PM on fanfiction!_

_Remember to Smile :)_

_~Becca_


End file.
